


Bigger Fish to Fry

by fatedfeathers



Series: Angel Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: This Idea Is So Overused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't step on that fish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Fish to Fry

Nariel stood on the surface of the Earth for the first time with Castiel and Gabriel. The two younger angels looked over the surface of their Father's creation, Nariel's pale blue eyes wide with fascination and wonder and Castiel's dark blue eyes filled with curious scrutiny.

As they watched, a fish began to flop it's way out of the water and onto the bank. Nariel took a small step closer, crouching down to inspect it. Castiel followed her, but remained standing. Gabriel smiled slightly.

"Careful, Nariel. Watch your step, Cassie. Don't step on that fish. There are plans for it," he said. "Big plans for that fish..."

 

...

 

Nariel sat in Heaven, watching the humans down below. She looked up at Castiel as he approached. "It is a good thing neither of us stepped on that fish," she said to her friend with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is decidedly not my crossover... I apologize... I just wanted to write this...


End file.
